


菠蘿蜜

by hsn6c1083



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsn6c1083/pseuds/hsn6c1083
Summary: 注意:1.異聞深度：B(超級嚴重ooc)2.CP：六空3.r18 BL4.太久沒同人創作，文筆是真的差了很多5.我是被披薩老師逼下海的！
Relationships: Roxas/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	菠蘿蜜

**Author's Note:**

> 這文拖了兩年終於産出來了，  
> 為什麼產不出來？  
> 大概就是處於黃暴和ooc之間互相取捨，所以把文章重新改了好幾回，花光了我的腦容量。
> 
> 這次是披薩指定的六空r18肉文，  
> 於是我就把披薩老師的文章作品全都看了一遍，  
> 披薩的肉文就像是藝術品一樣，  
> 在情色之中不失情感，在情感之中又帶點搞笑，在搞笑之中再來點黃暴，  
> 不愧是披薩老師，小弟我寫不來啊！
> 
> 而當我發現無論我怎麼寫，也到達不了披薩的高度的時候，  
> 小弟就決定自由發揮了~

「唔……Roku……啊……Roku啊……」  
漆黑且寧靜的房間內，Sora發出略顯痛苦的喘息聲，  
Roxas沒有理會Sora那如同瀕死雀鳥一樣的悲鳴聲，  
硬是托起對方的下巴，強行讓他的嘴唇與自己的進行激烈的交合。

為了令Sora沒有任何一絲逃跑的可能性，  
Roxas就像是生怕獵物逃跑的獵食者一樣，  
用他那潔白的牙齒把Sora的嘴唇狠狠咬住，  
令Sora那形狀姣好的唇變得紅腫，甚至滲出些許的血絲，  
一紅一白，甚是妖媚。

「不要……快…不能呼吸了……」  
聽到Sora那略帶着喘息而又興奮的聲音，  
Roxas不僅沒有放過他，  
更藉機猛吸一口，把自己的舌頭滑進Sora的口腔內。

不論是上顎的皺褶、下顎的系帶、滑嫩的牙床，還是略顯粗糙的牙齒，Roxas靈巧的舌頭都無不一一仔細愛撫，  
但他顯然還是不滿足於此。

Roxas皺了皺眉頭，  
使用他那尖銳的牙齒咬住了Sora的舌尖，  
再把Sora的舌頭拉到自己的口腔內。

雖然Sora奮力反抗，但這樣的反抗也只能令兩人的唇舌糾纏起來，  
甜甜的津液在二人的囗腔中相互流動，  
不時有來不及咽下的部分順嘴角流下，沾濕了衣襟。

兩人吞嚥口水的聲音在這漆黑寧靜的房間內顯得格外突兀，  
聽到這尤其淫匪的聲音，  
Sora也不禁失了神，沉溺在這綿長的吻中，  
就像荒漠中缺水的人一樣，盲目地渴求着Roxas的津液。

「嘖，果然...還是不夠嗎？」  
Roxas鬆開了二人相擁的嘴唇，  
而Sora仍然因那激烈的吻而失了神，呆呆地攤坐在床上。

Roxas忽然間脫下了本還好好穿在身上的衣物，  
露出了胯間直挺地硬着的巨根，  
他起身隨意擼了擼兩把，把自己的巨根湊到Sora的嘴邊，  
分身的前端在對方薄薄的嘴唇間挺動了兩把，  
少年便自然地啟唇把巨龍含到了底，任由口中被Roxas所填滿。

「唔……」  
Roxas的巨物實在太大了，使Sora的脸上露出了痛苦的神色，  
小小的薄唇含着巨物生硬地吞吐，節奏沒有變化，  
顯然就是沒有多少次口交的經驗，  
但Sora不僅沒有吐出它的意思，  
反而更落力地用自己温暖濕滑的舌尖來回舔動着敏感的馬眼，把巨物弄得濕漉漉的。

但Roxas還是不滿足於此，指點着Sora下一步動作。  
「往下……再往裡面……含進去……就這樣……」  
Sora抬頭羞恥地看着Roxas，  
發現他眼神中充滿着強烈的欲望和期待，  
也就只能無奈地低下頭，  
順着他的指點來活動自己的舌頭。

濕熱的氣息噴到了巨根之上，  
Sora的口腔帶着吸力吞吐，舌頭和着津液卷上柱身，  
一點一點地含着、摩擦着，  
柔軟的口腔黏膜包裹了巨根，  
從根部舔到敏感的頂端，再一口氣從頂端推進到根部，  
然後把溢出的先走液也一滴不剩地全都吞下去了。

「唔……啊……」  
Roxas咬緊了牙關，發出了沉重的呼吸和呻吟，  
看着分身在Sora的雙唇間進出，  
征服嘴唇的快感使他異常地興奮，  
這銷魂的快感使他不自覺地用力挺腰擺動，只想把分身深深插進Sora小嘴的最裡面。

「唔……唔唔……啊……」  
Roxas的臂部肌肉不受控地收縮，  
分身被嫵媚的舌頭伺候得快要爆炸，盲目地頂刺着口腔，  
嘴裡的分身漸漸膨脹並加快速度起來，  
過不了多久，分身便抵住Sora的喉嚨噴射了出來。

「全部給我吞下去……啊啊……」  
黏稠的精液湧進了Sora的食道，填滿了他的小嘴，  
他感到呼吸困難，便皺着眉頭嘗試把精液全部吞下去，  
可還是有些許精液從嘴角流出，和着津液流到下巴和脖子上了。

「我的精液好吃嗎，Sora？」  
Roxas從Sora口中抽出了分身，  
在Sora的雙眸還在迷離地看着自己的時候，  
Roxas脫下了他身上那略顯不整的衣衫，讓他全身赤裸面對着自己，  
然後自然地張開了Sora的雙腿。

「Ro……ku……唔……  
啊啊……好舒服……」  
Roxas的手開始輕輕地揉着Sora的胸乳，  
棕髮少年的臉頰慢慢變得緋紅，乳尖也變得堅硬紅腫，  
光是撥動一下乳尖就足以令他全身顫動起來，可說是敏感極了。  
「Sora……真是敏感呢……」

Roxas的另一隻手也沒有閒下來，  
不知道什麼時候便探向了Sora的雙腿之間，  
他開始玩弄着對方的蜜穴，修長的手指若有若無地撫摸着裡面的性感帶。  
「嗯……唔……」  
Roxas的三根手指由輕到重按壓着對方的前列腺，  
體內涌出的強烈快感使Sora難耐地搖起腰肢，  
身體也逐漸發熱起來，下體也似乎有什麼液體流了出來，沾濕了金髮少年的指尖。  
「啊……不行……啊啊啊……要去了……」  
「想要我插進去了嗎？」  
Roxas停下了手指的動作，掛着邪笑詢問在急促喘息的Sora。  
「想要我插進去了嗎？」  
「嗯……快點……給我……」  
「想要什麼？」  
「……唔……啊……放進來……」  
「到你說出想要什麼為止，我都不會停的。」

Roxas顯然不太滿意這個答案，  
他抽出了在蜜穴抽插的手指，  
朝着裡面輕吹了口氣，把濕潤的舌頭伸了進去，  
Sora馬上用手想推開Roxas的頭，可近乎瘋狂的快感使他根本無力對抗舌頭的恣意入侵。  
「呀啊……不是這樣啊……」

唾液與腸液經由舌頭攪弄而混合在一起，  
淫蕩的水聲充斥着整個房間，温熱的鼻息使蜜穴更加潮濕。  
「Roku……欺負人……我不要舌頭啦……」  
「Sora……濕得很厲害……」  
「啊啊啊！！！！」  
隨着舌頭的瘋狂攻擊，本來閉合的蜜穴也順着Sora的喘息在一張一合，  
像是渴求着什麼似的，不停地蠕動着。

「怎麼了？  
該怎樣求我？好好說給我聽。」  
Roxas非常冷淡地說。  
「請……把Roku的……  
Roku的肉棒……插進來……  
把我……弄到亂七八糟……」  
雖然是相當羞恥的台詞，但肉慾已經溶化了Sora的理智，  
現在的他，只想盡快享受被征服的快感而已。

「說得不錯……  
那就給你奬勵。」  
Roxas的雙手掰開了Sora的大腿，將大腿向着兩側分開，  
肉棒頂端抵住蜜穴入口，  
Roxas掐着Sora的腰部，緩緩地把炙熱的肉棒往裡面推進。  
「啊……啊啊……」  
Sora的身體被巨大的性器撐開，猶如撕裂般的疼痛使他的身體僵硬地綳緊起來。  
「啊啊啊！！！」  
可是Roxas並沒有憐香惜玉，  
他在龜頭整個進入後停頓了一下，再一口氣把整根徑直地沒入。

「啊……啊……」  
未等Sora適應體內的巨物，  
Roxas便咬着Sora的耳垂，開始擺動了起來，  
敏感的頂端一時插入最深處，一時擦過蜜穴的小凸。  
「啊！嗯……不行……啊……Roku……」  
被填滿的滿足感讓Sora放鬆了緊繃的身體，  
腰不自覺地主動配合Roxas的抽插來扭動，以便他的肉棒可以進入更深的位置。

温熱且潮濕的內壁痙攣收縮，貪婪地絞纏着肉柱，  
肉棒上傳來的陣陣快感，刺激着少年的腦部。  
「唔……爽嗎……Sora……」  
看到Sora主動迎和和配合，Roxas緩緩展開邪媚的笑容問道。  
「哈啊……啊……爽……啊……」  
被快感沖散的意識逐漸模糊，Sora只能這樣喘着息回答。

「快點……用力一點……」  
看着身下因自己的抽動而欲仙欲死、渴求着自己的Sora，  
Roxas的雄性掠奪本能被點燃起來，  
二話不說便開始瘋狂地頂撞Sora的蜜穴，猶如永不停止的打樁機一樣快速。

「Roku……Roku……啊……Ro…Ku……」  
全根抽出再重重刺入的抽插令少年體內感到一陣陣酥麻感，讓他只能手揪着床單無意識地呻吟來發洩情感。  
「啊……Roku……要去了……啊啊！」  
Sora僅靠後面的刺激便到達了高潮，  
雖然性器尚未完全勃起，精液卻一股股的從頂端涓涓流出。

借着這股高潮，Roxas也用盡全身的力量把肉棒頂入蜜穴的最深處。  
「唔…唔唔……」  
伴隨着一聲低吟，  
Roxas的身體顫抖了一下，便把一股又一股的精液注入到Sora的腔內，  
但Roxas不僅沒有拔出來，更是向更深處擠了擠，  
就像是要讓Sora吸收自己所有的精華一樣。

高潮後的Sora喘着息回過神來，準備離開床前往浴室清洗，  
但卻被Roxas一手抓住了。  
「這樣匆忙地走開，是要去哪裡？」  
未等Sora有所回應，Roxas想也不想就直接把他抵在牆上操弄起來。  
「啊！Roku！不要啊！」  
「你離不開我的，  
除了我之外，你誰都不需要。」

Roxas火熱的身體貼上了Sora的背，  
肉棒再次埋進少年的體內抽插，  
他雜亂無章的插入抽出，深入地頂到了對方的最深處，  
卵蛋打在兩人的交合處上，發出了「啪啪」的撞擊聲，  
從聽覺上可說是相當色情的背景音樂了。

「哈啊…Roku…慢一點……」  
那如同暴行一般的抽送，  
甚至把不久前才剛射入的白濁體液，伴隨着些許血絲，  
用冠狀溝一一抽刮出來，順着大腿黏糊地流了出來，  
電流般的痛感在Sora的身體流竄着，痛得他想縮成一團。

可同時穴內的敏感點被對方熟練地撩動，  
如同潮水般快感讓他毫無反抗之力，  
他就只能敞開大腿根，任由對方毫無節制地做着活塞運動。

「啊！啊！啊！啊！」  
Sora的眼神越來越恍惚，呻吟聲也不自主地越來越大聲，  
Roxas感覺到Sora的身體正在收縮，  
在催促着想要趕快達到高潮。

「嗯啊……啊哈……」  
於是Roxas加大了力道猛地快速抽插，  
最終插到最深處，把濃厚的精液灌進Sora體內。  
「啊！Roku！啊啊！」  
在這樣的攻勢下，Sora再次迎來了高潮，  
身體不停地痙攣抽搐，分身也吐出了幾股精液，猶如失禁一樣，  
眼前變得一片空白，便暈了過去。

Roxas將自己的分身從蜜穴裡抽了出來，  
他並沒有理會昏倒在床的Sora，  
而是走向書桌上的電腦，快速地按下了鍵盤，  
接着電腦系統發出了熟悉的機械AI聲音。  
「回復率68％。」

在Sora與Xehanort的戰鬥中，Sora使用了覺醒之力而消失，  
在這之後為了找回Sora，Roxas便醉心於人偶研究之中。

「這研究理論上是可行的，  
正是作為Sora半身的自己，才令研究有可能成功，只要準備好肉體，再把自己的DNA和記憶灌輸進這具人偶的體內，  
那就一定能夠『復活』Sora。，  
Sora就一定會回來我的身邊。」

「你離不開我的，  
是的，除了我之外，你誰都不需要。」  
Roxas一邊這樣想着，一邊策劃着實驗的下一步。

**Author's Note:**

> 啊啊啊！！！！！我究竟寫了些什麼？！  
> 好羞恥啊！好羞恥啊！  
> 小的努力了！小的很努力地將這文傾向黃暴了！
> 
> 嗯，冷靜，  
> 説一説標題含義，  
> 本來標題是《蜂蜜與毒酒》，充滿甘甜味道的毒酒，  
> 溺愛得令人沉迷、令人沉淪，就像以前那種甜甜膩膩的方式。
> 
> 但是，看了披薩老師文中的小惡魔六，  
> 發現披薩喜歡的是「快狠準」，這種一來就上的直球，  
> 於是就決定參考披薩的理解，再加點貪欲的獸性去重塑Roxas了，  
> 嗯，結果就變成這樣黃暴的文章。
> 
> 《菠蘿蜜》這標題其實是來自佛教的「波羅密」，  
> 是所有菩薩行者必修的善德，  
> 而我沒記錯的話，剛好披薩也喜歡菠蘿啤，  
> 所以我就把波羅密扭曲成「蜜」了，  
> Roxas對Sora的貪求、侵略和愚癡，  
> 像「蜜」一樣的快感，使人陷入「毒」的沉淪之中，  
> 雖然當中也有「蜜穴」和「蜜液」之類的意思就是了。
> 
> Roxas因爲愛Sora而將自己化爲野獸，  
> 但他不直面對方的人格，  
> 用自己的方式述説自己所想的話、低語自己所想的愛、訴説自己所想的心，  
> 野獸不懂得人類的「愛」，大概...就是這樣？
> 
> 説了點佛學冷靜多了，  
> 本來還有個「吸收了Roxas DNA的惡墮Sora，貪戀地去榨取Roxas最後一滴，互相浸淫」的腦洞，  
> 但我文筆太差就決定不填了，  
> 是的，這坑我就不挖了。


End file.
